C'est pas mon problème!
by Nekonyo
Summary: Gros délire de mwa en cours de SVT, première fic donc indulgence demandé, ajouter à ça un gros fantasme de bô mecs en cours!


Auteur : Nekomiyu

Titre : C'est pas mon problème ! ( En rapport avec une phrase que mon c*** de prof de bio dit souvent !)

Série : Ils sont cinq, cinq  jeunes et foug… AAAHHH ! Arrêtez ça ! Gundam Wing  

Genre : Gros délire que j'ai écris en cour pendant que mon subliimissime prof de bio gueule (Ah ! Excusez-moi : Beugle) sur nous autre pôvre piti seconde 12 ( Alors là si y s'est pas reconnu, l'est vraiment pas fute-fute) en croyant nous motiver à travailler ! ( C'est sur là chui motivé !)

Darkim : Motiver Motiver !( en chantant siouplait)

Disclaimer :Nan, y sont pu à moua les G-boy depuis que j'ai paumé le papier officiel ! Snif, Snif ! Vous voulez pas me les redonner siouplait missieur les proprios ! Hein ! Promis j'l'ai martyriserait pô ! Veut zuste leur faire rencontrer les zôtes filles du foyer ! C'est à dire Darkim, Saael, Gaïa et Océ !

Les proprios : …

Nekomiyu : Bon ! OK ! C'EST TRAUMATISANT !

Le metaleux : Tu peux l'dire !

Darkim et Nekomiyu : Mais Keskifouti là l'pirate ?

Le metaleux : CHUI PAS UN PIRATE D'ABORD ! ___

Darkim : Bah fô pô s'fexer pour ça !

Nekomiyu : C'est vexer, Darkim ! Vexer !  ^___^ 

Darkim : Bo c'est pas grave !

Le metaleux :Pourquoi vous avez dit ça ? Chui pas le bien venu dans cte fic ?

Nekomiyu : Mais si ! Toutefaçon t'es à côté des deux folles, alors !

Le metalleux : Glop, glop !

Darkim : Huh ?!

Nekomiyu : Réplique à lui, c'est la propriété privée du dépressif au bâton de Sakura !

Heero : Hn !

Nekomiyu : Kekiya mon Hee-chan à moua que zaime et que zadore, et que cte fic elle est pas Yaoi et que donc t'es casé avec moua et Wufei il est avec Darkim !

Duo : Tu nous fais pas rentrer dans la fic ? é___è

Nekomiyu : Mais si, j'attends que Darkim se décolle de la bouche de Wufei pouki puisse parler !

Darkim : Ai fini avec Wuffichou !

Wufei : M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA ONNA !

Nekomiyu : Cette jolie teinte vermeille contredit tes paroles mon cher Couette-man !

Wufei : SHAZI !!

Darkim et Nekomiyu : MAIS NOUS OSI ON TZAIMEUH !!!

Duo : Elle est pas Yaoi t'as fic alors ?

Nekomiyu : Bah non pasque Darkim elle veut Wufei et moua j'veu être avec Hee-chan ! Mais sinon Kitkat il est avec Trotro, et pi toi j'vais te callé avec Hilde !

Duo : OKI !!

Le metaleux : C'est quoi le Yaoi ?

Nekomiyu : Tu dois apprendre les choses essentiels de la vie jeune padawan !

Saael : Vais lui apprendre ! J'commence par Captif ?

Darkim : Un peu dur pour une première ! T'as pas plus soft ?

Saael : Vais regarder dans les archives planquées dans un des recoins de mon ordis !

Nekomiyu : Now, Let's go to the fic !

Darkim : Yeah !

                                              *****************

Nekomiyu : Allons-y gaiement !

BONG !!

Nekomiyu : J'parlais du cour Darkim ! Pas du mur de la salle !

Pendant le cours de Msieur APASDEPROBLEME :

Mister Apasdeproblème : Y EN A ASS…SSS…SSEZZZ !!! MAINTENANT JE DICTE LE COURS SANS EXPLIQUE ET IL Y AURA UN CONTROLE A LA CLE !!!

Nekomiyu : Regardé y a passe partout qui passe avec les clés de Fort Boyard !

Darkim : Ca va pas bien les neurones !

Mister Apasdeproblème : ON VA COMMENCER LE COUR ET VOUS AVEZ INTERET A BIEN ECOUTE !!

Nekomiyu : Mais keskidit ???

Darkim : Chais pô !

Métaleux :…

Nekomiyu : Tu devrais parler là

Métaleux : Pas glop !

Darkim : Remarque intelligente ayant requis l'intervention du dernier escadron de neurone ayant survécu à l'attaque des Poum-Poum de la prof de français !

Nekomiyu : T'aurais pas regardé l'attaque des clones récemment ?

Darkim : Naann !! Mais on s'est donné des surnoms l'autre jour  tu te souviens pô ?

Nekomiyu : Ah oui ! Moi chui R2D2, mais j'me souviens plus de celui que t'étais !

Darkim : C'pô grave ! Mais c'est pour ça que j'y aie repensé !

Wufei : Elle pense des fois celle-là ?

Nekomiyu : Eh ! Tu dis pas de mal de ma coupineuh d'abord pasque sinon j'te colle avec la Relechose ! Eh pi d'abord c'est sur qu'elle pense de temps en temps pasque sinon elle serait déjà en train de faire des papouilles à Howard !

Darkim : MIYUUU !!! *D'un ton plein de reproche accompagné d'une tentative de regard-de-la-mort-qui-tu-la-vie-et-que-tu-meur-dans-d-atroce-souffrance-même-pas-autorisé-par-la-SPDPPPDB ![1]

Metaleux : OUAIIISS !! Du sang !

Nekomiyu : Le pirate y range son crochet et il parts à l'abordage des mystères de la biosphère et de je sais pas trop quoi dont il est en train parlé le truc en blouse blanche devant nous !

Métaleux : Pas glop ! Poukoi vous êtes tous méchant avec moi ! Ouiinn !!

Nekomiyu et Darkim : Et revoilà la pleurnicheuse aux bandana de Messieur Mouche dans Peter Pan !!

Nekomiyu : Ca y est tu me reparles Darki-chan !

Darkim : Mouuaiis ! Mais ça va pas de même imaginer me mettre avec Howard ! T'es malade !

Nekomiyu : Mais oui, on sait que t'aime Feifei ! J'voulais juste ( Leblanc !* Portnaouak fô pô chercher, l'est tard, sui fatigué, alors les bonnes blagues c'est par pour maintenant ! Et pis de toute façon elles sont jamais bonnes mes blagues !) vérifier si Feifei serait jaloux à l'idée que tu sois avec un autre mec !

Wufei : ONNA ! Tu devrais rayer ce surnom de ton vocabulaire ou sinon tu goûteras aux joies de faire seppuku ! * Sort son sabre d'on ne sait où ( Quoique j'ais ma ptite idée !) et le met sous la gorge de Nekomiyu !*

Darkim : Eh non !! La tue pas ! Qui c'est qui va écrire les fics où on est tous les deux ensemble ?

Wufei : Mouais ! Vient voir là !

Nekomiyu : Euh ! On est en cour là ! Vous pourriez faire ça après le cours comme même !

Darkim : Beuh ! T'es jalouse paske Heero il est pô là ! M'enfin t'as p'têtre raison ! Hein ! Wu-chan ! On continue après le cours !

Wufei : Promis ?é___è

Darkim : Mais oui ! Promis, jurée, mais pas craché pasqu'après le prof va nous faire un speech sur le besoin de garder sa salive et bla bla bla et bla bla bla ! Bah Miyu ! kekiya ? Cha va pa ?

Kat : C'est parce que tu lui a rappelé que Heero était pas là ! T'aurais pu être plus subtil !

Darkim : Mais j'voulais pas la rendre triste moua !

Duo : C'est pas grave moi chui là !

Hilde : DUUUOOO !!!

Duo : OUPS ! j'rigolais Hilde-baby ! C'était pour la consolé !

Nekomiyu : Toute façon moi j'veux mon Hee-chan ! AAAHHH !! 

Darkim : Keskiya ?

Nekomiyu : Y a mon portable qu'a vibré ! Ca m'a fait peureuh !

Darkim : Keskidit le texto ?

Nekomiyu : Je te l'dirais pô d'abord ! T'as été méchante avec moua !

Darkim : Maieuh j'le pensais pas ! Toplait dit moi ce ki y a sur le texto !

Nekomiyu : Bon d'acc ! Y a marqué que heero vient me chercher à la fin du cours ! Ouais ! Il m'a pas oublié ! T_____T

Darkim : Bah tu vois ! Ton piti Japonnais il pense à toi ! Fallait pas s'inquiéter !

Nekomiyu : Ouais bah ptêtre qu'en écoutant le cours, ça passera plus vite !

Darkim : Je doute fortement !

Retour au cours de Mister frisette et lunette !( Alouette, cacahuète !* Gomen j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! C'est nuuull*)

M. Apadeproblème : Bla bla bla…Hétérotrophie…bla bla bla …autotrophie…

Nekomiyu : Keskidit ??

Métalleux :  Bla bla bla…Hétérotrophie…bla bla bla …autotrophie…

Nekomiyu : Merci de ton intervention ! Ca m'avance énormément dans ma compréhension du cour d'un péquenot qui essaye vainement de nous instruire !

Darkim : Tu parles! Il fait ça pour le zolie piti chèque qui tombe à chaque fin de mois et pour pas que ça femme l'engeule !

Nekomiyu : Tu crois qu'il est marié ? Qui pourrait être assez malade pour épouser c'te truc qui nous sert de prof et qui, accessoirement, nous inspire beaucoup de fics !

Métaleux : Toute façon il est pas beau et il est con !

Nekomiyu : Ouais ! Bah je doute que l'idée de se concentre sur le cours soit le meilleur moyen d'accélérer son déroulement ! [2]

Trowa : Pourtant c'est bien la bio d'habitude !

Nekomiyu : Rooohhh ! Il a dit plus de quatre mots d'affilés le Trotro ! Y a pas ! La langue à Kat-chan délie la sienne !

Kat piquant un far digne des colères de Wufei envers Duo dans ses grands jours : Miyuuu c'est gênant !

Trowa : Et obscène !

Darkim : C'est vrai qu'il parle beaucoup !

Nekomiyu : T'as vu ! Kat-chan, moi j'te l'dis t'as un don pour faire parlé les gens ! C'est vrai quoi ! Nous on arrive pas à lui faire aligné plus de trois mots !

Duo : Toute façon toi t'as Heero, alors tu t'y connais en déliage de langue !

Nekomiyu : Un pti-riquiqui-peu c'est vrais j'avoue !

Darkim : C'est vrais ça comment ça se passe avec Heero ?

Nekomiyu : J't'en pose des question moi quand tu reste pendant les deux heures de perm du lundi, avec Wufei précisons le, en prétendant que tu vas au soutien de math pour « bosser » tes math et ta rédaction des réponses ! Ou bien encore le mercredi où tu prétend devoir réviser tes cours de langue pour un contrôle qu'on aurait soit disant le lendemains !

Duo : Bah ! Elle te mens pas quand elle dit qu'elle révise ses cours de langues !

Nekomiyu : Ca s'est claire, elle fait une étude approfondie du chinois ![3] 

Darkim : Bah quoi ! C'est important de connaître d'autre langues et cultures !

Nekomiyu : Bah vas-y ! Après toutes ces séances de langues tu dois bien avoir appris certaines expressions ou phrases chinoises !

Darkim : Ni hao ! Shenti hao ma ?( Là on voit Sae derrière en train de souffler avec son manuel de chinois devant elle !)

Nekomiyu : Mais Sae, cousineuh ! Keketu fais là ? Et pis pourquoi tu lui souffle ?

Sae : Désolée, mais c'était un cas extrême de BED !

Nekomiyu : Ah oui je comprend ! C'est vrai que c'était une priorité !

Sae : A plus !

Darkim : Merchii !! Alors tu fait moins la maligne ! Essai un peu de me répondre pour voir !

Nekomiyu : Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer sur ce terrain là !

Darkim : Ah ouais ! Et pourquoi je te pris ?

Nekomiyu : J'ais quelques petite notions !

Darkim : Bah vas-y j'attends !

    Elles se regardent en chien de faïence avec en musique de fond, la musique dans les Western quand il y a un duel !

Nekomiyu : Ok ! Répètes moi ce que tu m'as dit !

Darkim : Ni hao ! Shenti hao ma ?[4]

Nekomiyu : Hen hao ! Ni ne ?[5]

Darkim : Ouarg ! * Tombe de sa chaise et reste sur le cul !*

Darkim : Comment t'as fait ? Je le savais Wufei ! Tu m'as trompé avec Miyu !

Wufei et Nekomiyu : Hein ??

Métaleux : Vient dans mes bras Darkim ! Je vais te consolé de se petit prétentieux qui a osé te trompé !

Wufei : BAS LES PATTES !!! * Métaleux se prend un pin Magistrale de la part de notre chinois national et vole loin loin  et attéri dans la cheminée de l'usine à bétrave à coté du lycée !*

Darkim : Oh mon Wuffie ! Tu as protégé ma vertue et mon innocence !

Nekomiyu : Vertue et innocence mon œil !

Wufei : Bien sûr mon amour je ferais tout pour toi !

Nekomiyu : Vas lui cherché un Hot-Dog elle sera comblée de bonheur et après l'avoir avaler

( Pardon de cette méprise : englouti, il faut être cohérent nous parlons de Darkim tout de même !) tu auras l'accès à son chtit cœur de blonde déjantées et pas refoulées du tout ( Eh ! oui elle s'assume totalement)

HEM HEM !!

Nekomiyu : Oups !

M. Apasdeproblème : On ne vous dérange pas trop ? Voudriez-vous nous faire partagé votre centre d'intêret vu que mon cour vous semble futile et inutile !

Nekomiyu, Darkim, Wufei, Kat, Trowa, Hilde, Duo : C'EST PAS VOTRE PROBLEMEUH !!!

M. Apasdeproblème : DEHORS !!

Nekomiyu, Darkim, Wufei, Kat, Trowa, Hilde, Duo : VOUIS MESSIEUR !![6]

Devant le lycée :

Darkim : Enfin dehors !

Nekomiyu : Ouais ! Mais on s'est fait virer du cours !

Darkim : Stresse pas ! Il ne restait que dix minutes alors ! Et pis voit le bon coté des choses tu va pouvoir voir ton mamour plus rapidement !

Nekomiyu : Mais l'est pas encore arrivé !

Wufei : On est en dehors du cour là !

Duo : Quel finesse dans la déduction !

Wufei : MAXWELL !!! Non, j'voulais dire qu'on pouvait reprendre là où on en était tout à l'heure !

Darkim : C'est vrai ça !

    Wufei enlaca doucement Darkim, lui releva le visage et commença à rapprocher son visage du sien quand soudain…

Métaleux : Mais Daarkiim !! J'pensais qu'on allait se remettre ensemble !

Nekomiyu : Mais putain tu fais chier !! Laisse les tranquilles bon sang ! Elle veut plus de toi, alors fout lui la paix !! *Le Métaleux se prend un quadruple coup de pied de Nekomiyu, Hilde, Kat et Trowa ( Si si ! L'est ptêtre pas causant mais il a le sens de l'amitié !) On peut voir désormais un bandanat –vraiment pas beau- accroché aux météorites qui ne repassent que tous les cent ans dans l'atmosphère de la terre ! Ce phénomène a été appelé plus tard par les scientifiques qui se demandaient bien pourquoi on pouvait entendre une des météorites braillée qu'elle aimait Darkim, la légende de Véga et d'Altair ![7]

Wufei : Où en étions-nous avant que ce crétin ne nous interrompe !

Darkim : A ton avis !

 Et sur ce Wufei donna à Darkim le plus long cour de langue qu'elle est jamais suivi avec autant d'attention de toute sa vie !

Wufei : Wo Ai Ni Darkim ! [8]

Nekomiyu : Et mon Heero est toujours pas là ! T____T

Heero : Je suis derrière toi !

Nekomiyu : Tu m'as manqué ! J'ai pas eu mon cours de Japonais aujourd'hui et suis en manque !

Heero : On peut se rattrapé !

  Et il commença à rattrapé toutes les leçons perdu à cause d'un foutu prof de bio ! Raah mais on a pas idée d'engager des c*** comme lui !

Heero : Aishiteru ![9]

***************************************

J'ai enfin fini cette fic et il est exactement*regarde la montre* 00 :16 ! Pfiou ! Fatigué moi !

Je tien à remercier mon cher prof de bio car sans lui et son cours débile et inintéressant, je n'aurais pas eu l'idée ! Je me dois aussi de remercier Darkim de m'avoir soulé pendant toute l'heure de français précédente pour que j'écrive une fic avec comme couple elle+Wufei, moi+Heero et Duo+Hilde !

Darkim : Tu t'y crois pas un peu trop là ?

Nekomiyu : Nan ! Chui sincère là ! Je te remercie vraiment car je me suis éclaté à écrire cette fic !

Darkim : Okidoki ! De rien !

Métaleu : Poukoi tu me maltraite ?

Nekomiyu : Pasque tu m'as soulé avec le fait que tu devait être un dépressif dans cette fic et que j'avais besoins d'un souffre douleur dedans et pasque t'es celui que j'aime le moins dans tous les personnages de cette fic ! Voilà Gros bisous à tous et des ptites reviews

Siouplait !

[1] : Société Protectrice Des Punks Poursuivies Par Des Blondes

[2] : Notez s'il vous plait la profondeur et sa signification ! OoO OH KAMI-SAMA ! J'COMMENCE A PARLE COMME MA PROF DE FRANÇAIS !!

[3] : Ouah ! Le contre sens que ça peut faire cte phrase ! Comment ça je fais chier tous le monde avec mes commentaires ?!

[4] : Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? en chinois

[5] : Très bien ! Et toi ? toujours en chinois

[6] : M. Apasdeproblème : Quel insolence dites moi ! Ah ces jeunes aucun respect des personnes plus âgées !

 Tous : Ca pour être vieux, vous êtes vieux !

[7] : Je m'excuse pour s'eux qui connaissent la vrais histoire de Véga et d'Altair que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs ! Je l'ai changé pour les besoins du texte en changeant le fait que ce soit Altair qui pleure celle qui ne l'aime plus ! Ici c'est le Métaleux qui pleure Darkim qui, elle, l'a rejeté pour aller dans les bras de Wufei ! Choix judicieux soit dit en passant !

[8] : Je t'aime en chinois, je sais c'est Nyan-nyan ( Ah ah !- Darkim : Toute seule !) mais faut bien que Darkim trouve son prince charmant qui viendra sur son beau cheval blanc – en l'occurrence la monture ici est un gundam blanc, rouge et bleu pétant appelé Natacouette !*Wufei : C'est Nataku, Nataku ! ( C'est le nom de le déesse de la guerre dont Meiran, la femme de Wufei qui est morte dans ses bras après avoir combattu contre OZ – l'est déjà veuf à quinze ans- avait emprunté le nom, depuis Wufei n'appelle plus son gundam Shenlong ( Dieu Dragon) mais Nataku !)

[9] : Je t'aime en japonais ! Bon là aussi c'est nyan-nyan mais moi aussi j'avais droit à mon ptit mot doux avant la fin de la fic et pis je sais que c'est complétement OOC de la part d'Heero mais qu'est ce que vous voulez, y a qu'avec moi qu'il est comme ça !      


End file.
